


Hunting Heroes

by RobinStories



Series: Hunting Heroes [1]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Batman and Robin wake up separated on a tropical island. Now they must fight for their lives as a dangerous villain plays a dangerous game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comment below with thoughts, suggestions, and constructive criticism!

The first thing Robin became aware of was the sound of birds. But these birds seemed different than the typical Gotham songbirds. They were deeper, more exotic. There was a stillness in the air, a silence that was deafening between the distant calls of the unknown birds. His masked eyes fluttered open. He was on his back, lying on some metallic surface. Above him was most likely the roof of whatever he was in. It was metallic, gray, and seemed high enough for him to stand. But first he slowly raised himself into a sitting position. He was a little sore, but nothing out of the ordinary. Making as little sound and movement as possible, he took in his surroundings. 

He was in a cage, relatively large and square, maybe 7ft by 7ft. The top seemed about the same so that would make it a cube, he supposed. There didn't appear to be a door as all sides were exactly the same. The bars were too close together for even his slim body to fit through. He did a quick check of his body to make sure everything was in place, most especially his mask and belt. All seemed normal and he had full range of movement so far as he could tell. He slowly got to his feet and settled on his green pixie boots, stretching his arms and legs as he did so. He looked through the bars at the surrounding area and it looked like a dense jungle. That would explain the exotic bird noises. There was nothing in sight apart from trees and plants. He didn't see any other animals. All he heard were the occasional bird noises. Batman was nowhere to be seen and calling out for him didn't seem like a good idea. 

He reached into his belt for his radio, but the compartment was empty. Grimacing, Robin hastily checked his other compartments. His scanner was missing and the tracking device on his belt had been removed as well. Otherwise, all devices were accounted for. 

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to remember anything he could as to how he ended up here. 

He and Batman were in the Batmobile driving back from Police HQ. They had just celebrated with Gordon and O'Hara for the successful apprehension of the Joker and Riddler in the same day. It was such a success, that Batman had even let the 18 year old have some champagne. No one knew his true age except for Bruce so no one took any notice, despite the fact that even though Robin had turned 18 about a week ago, he could probably pass for a 15-16 year old. His body had developed nicely, with arms and legs beginning to get some lean tone and definition. His torso had the outline of his small pectorals and six pack abs, but they weren't as chiseled or defined as Robin would like. However, apart from under his arms, his pubic area, and his lower legs, there really wasn't a wisp of hair on him. His baby face gave made the Boy Wonder moniker stick around far longer than he would've liked. 

He remembered that they had just turned a corner and hit the highway. It was late and the road was deserted as they streaked down the motorway before exiting a few miles from Wayne Manor. They turned off the main road and then something hit the Batmobile. Robin couldn't remember what it was, he just remembered there was a flash, a surge of electricity or something similar, a control panel blew in front of him, and everything went black. The next thing he remembered was waking up just now. 

He began to survey his surroundings again when he heard a voice seemingly coming from the trees themselves. 

"Welcome back, Dynamic Duo. My name is Slade Wilson, but most know me simply as Deathstroke. I'm a bounty hunter, and a damn fine one at that, if I'm honest. However, I've grown weary of late with all of the easy prey I've been paid to take down. Therefore, I've decided to make my own challenge. And before you start yelling, this is a one-way system so I can't hear you," the voice said. Robin's face went pink as he was just getting ready to do just that very thing. The fact that he was talking to him and Batman let Robin know that Batman must be somewhere nearby. 

"I disabled your Batmobile with my electric harpoon. The corresponding surge shocks the occupants as well, rendering them unconscious. I could have killed you right there, but I prefer a sporting challenge on an equal playing field. So I brought the two of you here, to a deserted island far from civilization. I know the layout, more or less, but then again, the hunter should have some advantage," the voice continued. The word 'hunter' caused an involuntary shiver in Robin's young body. 

"In order to keep this fair, I've allowed you to keep every one of your precious little toys, apart from your radios, trackers, and scanners. After all, I'm not working with those either. Without the scanner, you'll also not be able to find the monitor that's within you. And before you begin to look for an incision, it's ingested and then departs the digestive system through the intestine, so it could literally be anywhere in your body and there's no way for you to find it. More on those in a bit, my dear heroes. You'll notice that you're separated from each other. There's nothing to stop you from finding each other and joining forces. However, that will cost you time and time is not a luxury you have. For you see, I will be hunting you, and there may or may not be things on this island that are hunting all three of us," the voice said. Robin shuddered again and began to sweat slightly. 

"Here are the rules: kill or be killed. The monitor within you is not a tracker. I know where you are currently because you're each in your cages. However, the cages will open on my signal and then I suggest you don't hang around them because that will make you rather easy to find. The monitor is keeping track of your vitals. If both of your monitors are disabled due to your deaths, then mine will send a signal for me to be rescued. However, if mine is disabled due to my death, then yours will send a signal for you to be rescued. And don't worry, only one of you needs to be alive to be rescued. And that's the only way off of this island. If you choose to simply run and hope that you can outlast me, you will fail. It's time to find out just how tough you two are and if you're worthy of my attention. Let the game begin," Slade said, so calm and yet sounding rather eager. 

As he finished his explanation, the bars on one side of the cage lowered into the ground. Robin stepped out of the cage and as soon as he did, the entire cage lowered until just the roof was resting on the jungle floor. Robin spun in a few different directions before trotting off into the dense jungle. He had no idea where he was going, but all he wanted at this point was to find Batman. He knew he'd be safe with him. On the other side of the island, Batman tore off into the jungle, his dark blue cape billowing behind him. All he wanted to do was to find Robin. He had to protect him. And if he came across this Deathstroke, he'd kill him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The jungle was eerily quiet now. Even the distant calls of those exotic birds faded away in the dense foliage. The only sound Robin could hear were the footfalls of his green pixie boots, and that should have made Robin even more nervous of the silence. Batman had designed their boots to be almost entirely noise-canceling, which allowed them to do much more effective detective work. Therefore, the silence was so profound, his boots' near lack of sound was almost deafening. His breathing was shallow, silent, as his young ears strained for the slightest indication of another presence. Beads of sweat from the humidity and lack of breeze gently trickled down his slightly tanned forehead, eventually being absorbed by his black banded mask. Luckily for him, the mask was made from another special material that dissipated the sweat so his eyes were always clear. However, he couldn't ignore the clammy feeling he was getting on his hands which were sweltering in his green leather gauntlets. He could also feel small rivers of sweat making their way down the middle of his back, where the slight indention around his spine that his back muscles caused allowed the sweat to not be absorbed and wicked away by his green shirt. 

He had long since stopped what was originally a trot and slight run. The jungle had become so thick that he couldn't make his way through it like that without causing a lot of noise. Plus he had decided that it was best to conserve as much energy as possible. He had no idea how long he and Batman would be on this island and this "game" could last quite a long time. His medium-short brown hair, normally so perfectly coiffed, was slightly matted to his forehead from sweat. Absent-mindedly he reached up with his glove and pushed his bangs to the side, a normal gesture he often did to fix the neatly parted hair when it drooped or was blown about in the wind. He kept his hair short enough so the bangs would never hang into his eyes. He also didn't like any unnecessary extremities that might slow him down or give a villain something to hold onto. That's why he insisted on keeping his golden cape short, which hung just below his pert, virgin ass. He would have wanted to ditch the cape altogether and redesign his costume, but the cape's protective material was Batman's main argument and right now, Robin couldn't argue with it. 

The sound of a twig snapping nearby caused Robin to freeze, and his heart jumped into his throat. He stood completely still in the motion of walking that he was in but his eyes furiously darted about and his ears strained. He knew he hadn't stepped on it, which meant someone was nearby. Then another twig, this time a bit closer. Then another. Whoever it was couldn't be more than 20 yards away, and judging from the location of each twig snap, the person was moving slowly around Robin's position, from his left to behind him. It was all Robin could do not to simply run as fast as possible, but for all he knew, the person didn't know Robin was there. After all, despite it being near midday (Robin assumed from the last time he had seen the sun through the canopy of trees), he couldn't see this person. Although it was entirely possible that Slade had some sort of infrared scanner. 

Another twig snap behind Robin caused Robin's head to pivot with his upper body and turn around quickly. His masked eyes widened as he saw the yellow eyes of a black panther. It was massive and Robin could tell immediately when looking at it that it weighed more than he did, which wasn't hard because Robin only stood at 5'9 and weighed about 145 pounds, but it was all muscle. The panther made a low growling, almost snarling sound as it stood, shoulders hunched and back legs tensed. Robin gulped as he made some quick calculations in his head. He knew what he needed to find, but the only question was whether he could find one in time. 

In one swift motion, Robin's toned, lean legs dug into the jungle floor as he tore off as fast as possible from the panther while his right hand swiftly produced a small flashbang grenade from his belt. He heard the panther growl as it shot after him and that's when he dropped the grenade behind him. The grenade exploded a few feet in front of the panther and the shock knocked the panther off its legs. Robin heard the thud of it hitting the ground and turned around, still running. The panther writhed on the ground for a moment before springing onto its feet and continuing the chase. However, it was clear that it was running slower and its eyesight was damaged. 

Robin smiled as he continued his full sprint and his search for salvation. However, as he turned back to his path he nearly collided with a tree and barely managed to use his gloved hands to push off of it and slide around it. However, he then felt like he was being choked to death and was pulled backwards and off his feet. Coughing and sputtering, he looked up to see the end of his cape tangled and caught in large thorns that were growing from the side of the tree had just managed to avoid. Robin pulled at the cape with his hands but it didn't budge. The panther was coming closer and Robin made the quick decision of unclasping it and continuing his sprint to stay ahead of the panther. The beast slowed at the scent of Robin's cape, but then continued after the running sidekick. 

" _It can withstand 1000 degrees but not some fucking thorns_ ," Robin thought as he rolled his eyes. However, he did feel more streamlined without the cape fluttering behind him. Then he saw what he was looking for. There was a large tree in front of him whose lowest branches were at least 30 feet in the air. Robin pulled out his grappling hook and fired. It wrapped several times around the lower branch and Robin retracted it, lifting his lean body off of the jungle floor and into the air. He clambered onto the branch as he put the grappler away. The panther slowed and arrived at the base of the tree. Robin watched patiently, waiting for his moment. 

The panther growled and leapt, a lot higher than Robin would have thought possible, and latched onto the tree trunk with all four paws. Then, growling with seething anger, its yellow eyes now reddened, it began to climb. Robin crouched on the branch as the panther slowly closed the distance. When the panther was only a few feet from the branch, Robin pulled out his can of Bat gas and sprayed. He caught the panther fully in the face and watched as the gas overcame it and it detached from the trunk, plummeting and landing with a loud thud on the jungle floor. Replacing the gas canister in his belt, Robin peered down at the large beast and squinted his masked eyes. His heart sank as he saw the steady rise and fall of its chest. Robin had hoped the fall might kill it, but it wasn't a high enough fall, apparently. 

With acrobatic skill, Robin shimmied his way down the trunk and stood over the sleeping panther. Up close it was even bigger than he thought. He gritted his teeth and pushed his lips together tightly. Batman had always taught him the value of all life, including animals, but this situation probably never entered his mind. It was entirely possible for Robin to be a long way from this thing when it woke up, but there was no reason it couldn't find him again or Batman. 

With resolve, Robin removed the grappler from his belt. He looked at the tip, a sharp spearhead with extending hooks to the sides for all surfaces. He placed the tip of the grappler to the base of the panther's neck, closed his masked eyes, looked away, and fired. There was a sickening, dull sound as the hook shot through the panther's neck and came out the other side. Robin opened his eyes and saw the hook protruding, covered in blood and tissue. He swallowed hard and retracted the grappler, hearing the sounds all over again. The panther's body was still, its breathing halted. Robin pulled out a small cloth from his belt and cleaned off the grappler's hook, breathing hard. Depositing the grappler back in his belt, he continued on into the jungle. 

Several hours later, he could tell that it was getting darker, especially under the thick canopy. He hadn't seen the sun since the morning hours not long after this whole thing had started. The particular area he was in now was slightly more open and there were more sounds of birds and the slight rustle of the upper leaves from a breeze that wouldn't reach the jungle floor. Figuring that he needed to find a place to rest for the night, he found another large tree whose lower branches were even higher than the last. He shot his grappler up and ascended. Planting his booted feet on the branch, he began to climb the tree, realizing he was more tired than he had originally thought. Eventually he passed through several layers of thick foliage and was no longer able to see the jungle floor, but still not high enough to breach the canopy. However, the branches were thinning out and even for his lightweight body, might not support him. 

He decided to rest in the safety of this tree for the night and found a few branches that were close together that allowed him to sit and even prop himself up against the trunk. He pulled out two pills from his belt, one blue and one red. Both were astounding inventions that Batman had come up with. The blue pill provided a day's worth of hydration while the red provided a day's worth of nutrition. One could survive on just the pills for weeks and luckily, Robin had enough for weeks. He popped the pills and immediately started to feel better and a little stronger. He decided that should he find food or water, he'd take advantage of it so as to conserve his pills. 

There was just enough light for Robin to take stock of his personal situation. His bare arms had several light scratches on them, no doubt from his sprint through the jungle earlier. Luckily there was no blood and he put a salve on them which would dissipate them and prevent any scarring or irritation. However, his tights were a different story. He hadn't noticed until now that they were sliced open in numerous places. Robin gave the thorns that had snagged his cape the credit as he surveyed their damage. From his upper thighs to his lower calves, the tights were in bad shape. Robin figured that given the material, the more movement, the worse the tears would get. 

Robin sighed as he realized his decision was clear. The tights provided a layer of protection, but in this condition, they were simply a burden and one that didn't breathe well in the heat anyway. He slipped his pixie boots off of his feet and placed them carefully on a nearby branch, wedged slightly against another so they wouldn't fall down. Robin then, with great difficulty given his position, began sliding his briefs and tights off of his slim body. It was an odd feeling, the feeling of bark against the smooth skin of his butt, but he tried to ignore it as he finally managed to pull the tights and briefs off. He separated the tights from the briefs and placed the shredded tights on another branch. He then put his bare feet through the leg holes of his tight green briefs and pulled them up his slender legs. Robin tucked his soft, cut cock neatly into the briefs, making sure the shaft was resting over his balls so as to just show a bulge, but no details of the bulge.

It was a habit at this point to do that after a rather embarrassing encounter with some of Penguin's goons about a year ago. In the ensuing melee, a goon had grabbed Robin by the neck while another planted a devastating gut punch to his flat stomach. The two goons then lifted the Boy Wonder's body while he was semi-conscious and tried to carry him off but Batman stopped them. However, unknowingly most likely, the goon who had grabbed Robin's legs had run his hands up and down them trying to get a grip and had accidentally pushed Robin's cock off to the side. The tightness of the briefs then clearly showed Robin's soft cock sticking out to the right, from the base to the circumcised head. 

As the fight continued, Robin had a goon cornered and the goon saw the outline of Robin's soft cock and began to laugh and mock its rather small size. This had distracted Robin enough to allow the man to give a good uppercut to the sidekick, knocking him out cold. When he came to, the goons were gone and Batman was shaking him awake, telling him they'd escaped. Robin vowed to always make sure that he couldn't be distracted like that again, and so always made sure that it was tucked over the balls and not off to the side. 

Robin then slid the pixie boots over his bare feet which felt rather odd since he was used to tights but he quickly got over that. He sat on the branch, legs sticking out in front of him along the branch. His eyes traveled along his slightly-tanned bare legs, almost perfectly smooth on his toned thighs down to the slightly visible hair on his lower legs. He sighed as he wrapped the tights around a branch and knotted them, ensuring they wouldn't fall down. His masked eyes began to get quite heavy in the humid air. He quickly produced a length of Batrope from his belt and secured his body to the tree, lest he fall off when he was sleeping. Confidant in position, he drifted off into an unrestful slumber. 

***

It was evening and a large figure moved silently through the jungle. Despite his hulking size, 6'3 and over 200 pounds of sheer muscle, the man was silent. Two katana handles stuck out behind each shoulder and the orange and black metallic face mask covered the chiseled face of Slade Wilson. His eyes looked through the lenses of his mask which switched between infrared and normal vision. His large black boots made no sounds as he scanned the jungle for his prey. He continued forward before his eyes caught sight of something draped against the side of a tree. 

He had been trying to pick up the trail of boots for either of the two heroes, but despite his expert tracking skills, he found only one set. A few dozen yards earlier, there were two slight impressions, rather small, no doubt belonging to the boy, dug into the floor of the jungle. Given the panther tracks, he had assumed Robin had taken to flight from the animal. Somehow their boots didn't leave tracks, but he must have dug into the ground to spring into a run, thus betraying his otherwise cold trail. 

Slade approached the tree and his mask switched to normal vision. Using a small knife, he sliced away the thorns that held a small, golden cape. He crouched low and saw the imprint where the boy fell backwards before shedding his cape and continuing. Carefully, he folded the slightly torn cape and placed it in a compartment on his back where he kept supplies and weapons. Judging by the position of the cape, he extrapolated the boy's course and continued. 

Slade had been sleeping in a secure place on the island while his prerecorded message had played. He knew the best time to hunt was at night. That way, his prey would be stationary. He had made his way first to Robin's cage, assuming tracking the boy would be the easiest. So far, so good. Batman's was so far from Robin's, that unless he had grossly underestimated them, they wouldn't find each other for days. 

Slade moved silently until he spotted something in the darkness with his infrared. He didn't give off much of a heat signature, was quite large, and was laying still on the ground. Could it be the boy? Did the panther finish the job? He hoped not, as he wanted the joy of doing that himself. However, both heroes needed to die before Slade would be rescued and if either succumbed to the jungle and the other was still alive, the game was still afoot and Slade wouldn't know unless he found the body. 

He approached the signature and as he drew nearer, could now clearly make out the form of a dead panther. There was a wound at the back of the neck, something sharp with a lot of power had driven through it. Was it the Bat? Was the boy capable of such an action? Slade looked at the large tree that the panther lay next to and his eyes wandered upwards. However, his vision couldn't penetrate the foliage. He examined the trunk and saw the claw marks of the panther. It had clearly tried to climb. The boy must have been in the tree. A clever use of his grappler, perhaps. Slade knew that Robin was smart enough to avoid the area where the panther lay, but now there was no trail. Picking the most likely direction, Slade moved on into the night in search of the hunted heroes. 


	3. Chapter 3

The midnight air was still as the jungle island grew steadily silent. The birds ceased their calling, the breezes disappeared, and what was already a near-silent jungle floor became even quieter. High in the trees, secured with Bat rope, Robin the Boy Wonder slept uneasily. His cape was gone, his tights were shredded, but he was in one piece and that's all that mattered. 

On the jungle floor, a large figure moved through the brush, not a sound escaping from his treading. His infrared vision scanned the seemingly deserted jungle, occasionally looking skyward for the smallest trace of a heat signature. He had departed the panther's carcass in what seemed the most logical direction, assuming that the boy had few instincts that would benefit him in this situation. However, his special boots failed to leave traces that Slade could detect, so the bounty hunter had to rely on his technology, such as it was. Slade could hear the blood coursing through his head, by far the loudest sound in the dead of night. His ears strained for the slightest noise from his prey, the slightest mistake that would lead to the kill. He wasn't nervous, he wasn't even sweating despite his armored suit and full metal face mask. 

He heard it after it was too late, a whistling noise approaching from his right. He didn't have time to react as something struck the side of his face mask, grazing across the front and past him. It scratched the lenses of his mask which began to spark slightly before fizzling out. The infrared was gone. He pressed a switch which popped the damaged lenses out of his mask, now leaving just two rectangular holes that his naked eyes glared out from. Without reacting or making noise, Slade moved to his left, now relying solely on the moonlight which barely pierced the canopy, but did due to the more sparse area he was currently in. He walked up to the nearest tree and saw protruding from the trunk, a metallic, bat-shaped object. His gloved hand grabbed it and pulled it out of the trunk as he examined it. Under his metallic face mask, the bounty hunter grinned. 

"I see I'm not the only one who hunts at night," he said into the darkness. 

"It seemed the obvious choice," came the deep voice of Batman. Slade silently pulled out three throwing stars and like lightening, threw them in the direction of Batman's voice. There were three thuds as each connected with a tree. "Staying in one place, even in the darkness, isn't a wise option, wouldn't you agree?" the voice said again, this time from another direction. Slade withdrew three more stars, but didn't throw them. 

"How long have you been tracking me?" Slade asked, standing still and listening intently. 

"Long enough to know you had infrared vision. Clever device. How's it working right now?" came the slightly smug reply of the Caped Crusader. 

"It was a luxury I don't require," Slade said calmly. There was another whistling sound and Slade sidestepped as another Batarang collided with the nearby tree. "How many of those do you have, Batman?" Slade added, plucking it from the trunk and holding the now-two Batarangs in his left hand. 

"Enough," Batman said in almost a growl. The voice had again changed locations. 

"I must admit, you getting the jump on me is quite impressive. I underestimated you a little bit, Batman," Slade said. He was greeted with silence in reply. "You're much more impressive than your sidekick. I didn't expect him to put up much of a fight, but  _some_ fight would have been appreciated. I figured that even a boy trained by the great Batman wouldn't allow someone to simply sneak up behind them and slit their throat," Slade said, ears straining and hand ready. There was a pregnant pause in the dark jungle. 

"Liar," came Batman's voice, clearly shaking. That was all Slade needed. He unleashed the three stars in his right hand in the direction of the voice. Batman didn't react quick enough and two of the stars embedded themselves in the Caped Crusader, one in his left thigh and the other in his left shoulder. Batman cried out in pain as he stumbled away through the undergrowth. Slade turned and pursued, hurling the Batarangs into the darkness toward the sounds of distress. Both missed Batman's cowled head by centimeters as he limped away. He reached a small clearing and pulled out his grappler, firing it towards a distant, tall tree. He was lifted off the ground and he swung, holding desperately with his right hand only. The grappler succeeded in creating some distance between him and Slade, and the darkness impeded Slade's pursuit. However, Slade crouched down and ran his index finger over some undergrowth and held it up, looking at the red liquid that he then rubbed between his thumb and forefinger. 

"The blood of the Bat," he said, rising to his feet and slowly pursuing his injured prey. 

A few more grapples through the jungle had put some distance between Batman and Slade and Batman leaned against a large tree, breathing hard and wincing at the pain. A stream of blood ran down his left leg, staining his gray tights with a similar stream down his left arm. With great difficulty, he managed to extricate both stars one at a time, using a small laser to cauterize the wounds. He dropped the stars on the ground and checked to see that he was no longer bleeding before starting off in a new direction. However, despite his quick solution to his situation, the stars had embedded into his muscle and torn it, limiting greatly his movement on his left side. He limped into the jungle, trying to create as much distance between himself and Deathstroke as possible. 

Meanwhile Slade had continued to follow the small trail of blood left behind in Batman's wake. Despite Batman covering a great distance with his grappling hook, it didn't take Slade long to find the discarded throwing stars at the base of the tree. Slade crouched down to pick them up, holding them in front of him and turning them slowly, looking at the blood stains on them. 

"The outer wounds are healed perhaps, but the true pain will remain inside," he said quietly before pocketing the stars. He stepped away from the tree and crouched down again, examining the jungle floor. Batman's boots may be designed to leave no trail, but that's assuming a healthy hero, he thought. He noticed a distressed pattern in some leaves and undergrowth, possibly indicating a limp. Betting on his hunch, he began to quietly follow what appeared to be a fresh trail. 

Several hundred yards ahead, Batman continued to limp along, struggling to maintain a steady pace or normal walking pattern. The pain in his shoulder and thigh were intense and the pain was spreading down his left leg and down his left arm as well. He leaned against another tree, panting and breathing heavily. He groaned softly as he tried to lift his left arm, but it was going numb and to his horror, so was his left leg. He slumped to the ground, back against the tree, cowled eyes closed. Using his good arm, he opened a compartment on his belt and pulled out a small device with a needle on the end. He adjusted a small dial on it and jammed it into his left thigh. As it stuck out of him, he pulled out a corresponding device and turned it on. A light flickered green, then disappeared before returning as a solid red. He sighed as that meant only one thing. Poison. He put the second device back into his belt and withdrew the device with the needle on it from his leg, placing it back in his belt as well. He then pulled out a third device which he jammed into his thigh as well, pressing a button which released a general antidote into his bloodstream. He went slightly limp against the trunk of the tree as the feeling began to slowly return to his leg and arm, but not fully. He placed the device back in his belt and struggled to his feet. 

He could tell it was nearing daybreak and, now with slightly more speed and agility, although not fully, began to search quickly for a place to lay low during the day. He eventually came across a tall tree that disappeared high into the canopy. He grappled up, leaving the jungle floor below. Climbing as high as he dared, Batman settled into the tree, securing himself with Bat rope, before a blissful and much-needed sleep overcame him. 

Down on the jungle floor, Slade had lost the trail near the base of a tree where it appeared Batman had collapsed. He wasn't sure what happened, but realized that Batman was no doubt hunkering down for the day. However, that meant that a certain someone would be moving around in search of his partner. Slade quickly injected himself with adrenaline and moved off into the jungle in search of the other one. 


	4. Chapter 4

Robin awoke to the sound of birds again. His masked eyes fluttering open as he heard a strong breeze rustling the leaves in the upper canopy. Sunlight trickled down onto his lean body that was bound to the tree for his safety as he gingerly and quietly stretched his limbs. Carefully, he undid the knots on the rope and placed it all back into his precious utility belt. He decided that it would be best to just leave his torn tights in the tree. There was no sense to bring them along and up here they'd at least be out of sight. 

Gripping the tree tightly, Robin began to descend quietly through the branches until he could see the jungle floor below. He paused and listened carefully but all he could hear was the surrounding sounds of the jungle which seemed a bit more animated today than the day before. He settled his booted feet on the lowest branch, still a ways above the ground, and used his grappler to descend the rest of the way. As he pocketed his device, he began to retrace his steps from the day before as best he could remember. He decided that if he had been tracked, the last place Slade would go would be his previous route. Also, it gave him the chance to reclaim his cape. While he did enjoy the freedom not having it gave him, it was useful material in a pinch and Robin needed every advantage he could. 

He moved more quickly and fluidly than the previous day, feeling a bit more confident after dealing successfully with the panther and avoiding any sign of the bounty hunter. Before long, he came across the carcass of the panther which was now covered in flies. The odor was profound and Robin quickly passed by it, now certain as to where his cape would be. The wind was apparently strong enough today to reach the jungle floor and it felt divine on Robin's bare legs. If this had been any other situation, it would even pass as quite pleasant and beautiful. But Robin's young mind wasn't lulled into a false sense of security. Every unknown noise stopped him cold in his tracks, his lean body tensed and ready for anything. 

A sudden flutter in the undergrowth about sent Robin into the trees as some small animal was startled. Robin's heart was racing as he crept along, now in the dense growth that had no doubt caused his tights to tear as twigs and branches grazed at his bare thighs. The salve he used on his arms had worked perfectly and he had no doubt he'd be applying more later to his mostly-smooth legs. 

Then he saw it, waving slightly in the breeze, nestled amongst the thorns of the tree. His golden cape. With furtive glances in all directions, Robin moved towards his cape to begin the process of extricating it. Careful not to damage more than he needed to, he pulled out a small laser cutter from his belt to slice off the thorns from the tree. He'd then worry about removing them from the cape once it was free. It only took a few cuts to free the cape from the tree.

" _Huh, it seemed more tangled yesterday,_ " Robin thought as he pulled the cape away from the tree. However, what he didn't see was the micro-thread attached to the cape and the tree. When Robin pulled the cape away and turned around, he snapped the thread and hadn't taken more than two steps away before a net came flying down from above. This was no normal net. It's sides were propelled and their force pushed Robin's small body to the ground. He cried out in surprise and pain as the net forced him onto his stomach and pressed him tightly to the ground, his cape in his right hand and the laser cutter still in his left. 

Thinking quickly, he tried to maneuver the laser cutter to the net in hopes of slicing it open. However, just before he could get it in position, the entire net surged with electricity. Short, but powerful bursts rocked Robin's body which shook on the ground. After the fifth burst, during which Robin couldn't even make a noise apart from a guttural groan, he passed out. Deathstroke descended from a nearby tree with catlike ability and walked over to the young hero trapped under his net. 

"Predictable boy," he said to the unconscious hero. "You are helpless without what you think you need. You think you need your cape, you think you need Batman, but when you must, you can fight," he said as he surveyed Robin's limp body. He noticed the tights were gone and saw the smoothness of his legs. His gloved hands were tight on his cape and cutter, the electricity almost freezing them in place. 

Slade reached down and pulled the net off of Robin's body. It retracted into a very small size and he pocketed it. He then removed the cape and cutter from Robin's grip and pocketed them as well, the cape returning to where it was before he set the trap. He then kicked Robin's smaller body, forcing Robin onto his back. Robin's arms splayed to the sides and his head lolled to the right, his mouth slightly open. Slade's eyes, no longer separated by the lenses, took in the delicate features of the young sidekick. He crouched down and removed his right glove. His thick, calloused hand ran down Robin's smooth cheek. It had been so long since Slade had felt such smoothness. He quickly put his glove back on and went to Robin's belt. He undid the clasp which triggered the booby trap that electrocuted anyone who tried to remove the belt without Robin's permission. However, Slade's gloves simply absorbed it. 

"Childish contraption," Slade told the unconscious sidekick as he pocketed the belt as well. "Let's see what you do now," Slade said as he turned around and walked away. 

Robin awoke about 20 minutes later. His masked eyes shot open and he stared up at the canopy. Without moving, his eyes darted around and he listened. He remembered the net, or something like a net, and then pain, almost like being shocked, and then he blacked out. But the question now was where was Deathstroke and why was Robin still alive. Unless...unless perhaps he triggered an old trap and Slade was somewhere else. But then why was the net gone? Robin slowly sat up and realized that his cape was gone. And then his face drained of all color. His belt was gone as well. He frantically searched the nearby ground, praying something had just happened by accident and it was here somewhere. But all that he found were plants and rocks and dirt. He began to breathe very quickly, his heart racing, and sweat trickling down his face. It wasn't just the lack of tools, it was the pills, his means of survival. He'd seen no water or food sources at all. And the nutritional supplements he took yesterday would wear off in a few hours. He clambered to his feet and listened, but all that greeted him was the jungle. His gloved hands rubbed up and down where his belt would be and the 18 year old gritted his teeth as he fought back tears. His mind was racing, his world was collapsing. Batman. He had to find Batman. Without thinking, he tore off in the direction he happened to be facing and sped into the jungle. 

***

Batman awoke suddenly, his cowled eyes opening quickly and looking around. He was still in his tree, secured. The nearby sound of a bird was the cause of his sudden arousal from sleep and he breathed a small sigh of relief. That was until he felt the pain in numbness in his arm and thigh again. He injected himself with another round of the common antidote but didn't know how much longer that would last or stave off what was apparently a very persistent and tricky poison. He undid his knots, replaced everything back into his utility belt, popped a blue pill and a red pill, and began to descend.

It was slow going as his leg and arm weren't at 100%. It was still light out but he couldn't sleep. He had to find Slade and end this. That was the only way he could see to stave off whatever those stars were coated with. He assumed that Slade would need to find a place to rest as well, so hopefully he would have the element of surprise. Added to that, he also assumed that Robin was moving in the daylight so they might find each other...if he was still alive. Batman shook the thought from his head. Of course he was, he had to be. 

Batman creeped slowly through the jungle, ears alert and feet silent. After about an hour, he needed another injection, leaving himself with only enough for one more. The poison seemed to be spreading quicker. Every sound was Slade. Every sound was Robin. Every sound sent electricity through Batman's heart as the situation became more and more desperate. 

He slumped against a nearby tree, a rather tall one, and looked up. The pain was increasing and the numbness was returning again. Using his good hand, he withdrew several red and blue pills from his belt as well as a knife. Carefully, he carved a section of the tree trunk off and made a little indentation. He placed the pills inside and using some Bat adhesive, managed to stick the bark back on. Then with a laser, he made the Bat signal. It was obvious, but he was hoping too obvious for Slade. He figured Slade would look up and not underneath. He hoped Robin understood his simple logic. 

He injected himself for the last time and continued on his way, but the last injection seemed to almost do nothing. He was now limping quite badly, his left arm hanging down. And what was worse, he thought he felt the numbness beginning to migrate from those two limbs. Just then he heard a sound and paused. It was the sound of footfalls and Batman hid behind a tree, withdrawing a Batarang with his good hand. The footfalls were heavy, too heavy for Robin, but too obvious for Slade. All he knew was it wasn't Robin and that was enough for him at this point. The numbness was spreading across his torso so he'd only get one shot. He waited, he calculated, then he pounced. 

Batman spun around the tree and threw the Batarang. He watched in slow motion as it spun menacingly towards the figure of Deathstroke. However, Deathstroke, in one smooth motion, withdrew a katana and sliced the Batarang out of the air. Batman stared in disbelief. Slade was ready.

"It's easy to track wounded prey," he said, holding the katana steady at the end of the motion before slowing putting it back in its sheath. "The poison is too much for your common antidote, so all I had to do was bide my time. And wounded prey always lashes out recklessly, and never as fast or as strong as before."

Batman just hoped and prayed that he hadn't seen him deposit the pills in the tree. 

"What's very unfortunate for you is that the poison won't kill you. It's a paralytic. I'm sure the numbness is now spreading to your healthy side which means you don't have much time, do you?" Slade said, holding his hands out to the side, inviting an open attack. 

Batman knew he was right and with what feeling was left in his good arm, tossed two flash bang grenades, followed quickly by a smoke bomb. He didn't attack, though. They were distractions. Batman turned around and fired his grappler. It swung around a low branch about 30 yards away, but before he could retract and swing, a strong arm was around his neck. 

"Predictable as always. It's always deflection, distraction, and theater," Slade said as Batman struggled in his grip. They were about the same size, but Batman was a little smaller since Slade had his armor on. Added to that, he barely had any strength in just one arm. His left side was totally limp. Batman choked as his right arm pulled and slapped at Slade's, which didn't budge. "You don't have the killer instinct like your partner," Slade said in Batman's ear. Batman noted the tense of the phrase and realized Robin was still alive. "You should have thrown another dagger or shot the grappler at me through the smoke, but instead you turned to run, as cowards do." Batman's arm slowly stopped it's struggle against Deathstroke as the numbness over came it. 

"You won't win," Batman said hoarsely, happy that he could at least still speak. 

"Yes I will. I always do. And this time, my prize will be more than just money," Slade said. His left fist came down hard on the back of Batman's cowl and the force of the blow knocked him out. Slade picked up the Caped Crusader's limp body in a fireman's carry and walked into the jungle. It was time to bait another trap. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was late afternoon. Robin knew this because he caught a glimpse of the sun's position through a rare gap in the canopy. His stomach growled and his mouth was dry. The unfortunate side effect of those pills is that soon after they wear off, your body reverts to where it should be rather than normally going a bit too long without food or water. There was no sign of Deathstroke or Batman, and a few more hours like this and Robin might not care which he ran into first. 

The heat was sweltering as all of the wind disappeared in the area where Robin was. Sweat stains blotted his green shirt, his fingers felt clammy in his gauntlets, and his moisture wicking mask was even becoming heavy with an abundance of perspiration. His light brown hair was dark and matted, and in the occasional rays of sunlight, his mostly smooth bare legs glistened. His steps were becoming slower, more labored. The more he moved, the less energy, but he had no means to stop. He couldn't get high into the trees without his grappler to rest safely, and the longer he went without food and water, the worse it would become. It created a hellish mixture of making decisions that were adverse to his health.

Robin stopped for a brief moment and leaned against a tree. His masked eyes closed as his ears caught only the distant sounds of birds that were becoming quite annoying if he was honest. If he never heard an exotic bird again, it would be too soon. He opened his increasingly heavy eyes and caught sight of an array of stones and bushes. Deciding that was sufficient, Robin unzipped his red vest and pulled it off the front of him. He carefully concealed it under the brush so Deathstroke wouldn't find it and catch his trail. It wasn't a very thick layer, but every little bit helped to cool him down. He untucked his shirt from his briefs and shook it a bit, creating some airflow on his smooth, slightly-toned torso. It felt divine even if it was just a little air movement. He stopped and looked around, deciding on a new route to take. He made a mental note of the area so he could reclaim his vest should he need it and walked off, leaving the shirt untucked which hung about midway down his briefs. It wasn't a very long shirt to begin with. 

He felt ridiculous wearing just a green shirt and green briefs, but what else could he do? If he ever got out of this, he was designing a new costume. He liked black and honestly liked the idea of black armor from the neck down. And maybe not green. Maybe blue? He'd figure something out. 

Surprisingly the lack of the extra layer gave him a mental boost and for the next 15 minutes he felt pretty good until the feelings of hunger, dehydration, and weariness descended again. He reached another clearing after a particularly thick section of jungle and almost sprinted to what he saw. Burned into a tree trunk was the bat signal. Robin's gloved hands ran over it slowly and he immediately looked up into the tall tree but could see nothing. This must mean something, he thought, but his mind was mushy. His right glove rested just to the side of the bat as he stared intently at it. The sudden sound of a bird flying from one tree to another jolted him back to reality. He shook his and closed his eyes tightly before opening them again and staring at the bat. 

"What are you trying to tell me?" Robin whispered to the drawing. He closed his masked eyes again, listening but allowing his mind to wander. He traveled back in time, two years or so ago. He had entered the Riddler's hideout in search of Batman who had disappeared without a trace hours before. As he snuck through a labyrinth of hallways, he came across a Batarang that was embedded in a door. It was at a T-intersection and he looked left and right, trying to determine which way Batman might have gone. Then, on a whim, he opened the door and inside was Batman, slightly wounded, but otherwise ok. Robin managed to help him out of the hideout without being caught. 

"How did they not find you?" Robin asked later in the cave. 

"Because they went down both hallways and never even checked the door. Why would I be so stupid as to label my actual hiding spot," Batman replied with a wry smile. "The best place to hide something is in plain sight."

The memory faded in Robin's mind and he opened his sweaty, blue eyes and stared at the bat drawing. He then made a fist with his right hand and smashed it against the tree. The piece of bark broke and fell away, showing an opening that contained blue and red pills. Robin almost broke down and wept as he hurriedly popped one of each and immediately began to feel much better. He deposited the rest in a small pouch inside of his gauntlet that was just big enough for them. 

"Thank you, Bruce," Robin said quietly before continuing the search for his mentor and Deathstroke. 

A few more hours passed and it was getting close to dark. Robin was now in unexplored territory. He had recognized some things and realized he'd gone in almost a virtual circle and managed to veer off course and start out anew. The jungle on this new part of the island was more sparse. There was more light and seemingly more animal life, although luckily nothing that posed a threat to the Boy Wonder. With the confidence of a few more days at least of sustenance, Robin had taken a brisker pace, hoping to cover as much ground as possible and always on the lookout for a tree he could scale on his own since Deathstroke had his belt. 

The thought of his belt being taken and him remaining alive gave him pause. Deathstroke was hunting them and should have killed him when the net fell, but something else was afoot. It wasn't totally original, though. Plenty of times in the five years Robin had been fighting crime with Batman their belts have been taken by villains who seek to even the odds. Perhaps Deathstroke wanted a bigger challenge or perhaps wanted to simply torture him more. Either seemed plausible at this point given what little Robin knew of the villain.

His mind wandered back in time again to a confrontation with Catwoman a year before. Oddly enough, she was the villain Robin feared the most. This was because she was so obviously attracted to Batman that she would always seek to shame Robin as not being man enough for her or something to that affect. Her goons always held him in front of her whenever he was captured and her deathtraps for him always seemed to involve something with his age, height, weight, or all combined. A year ago he was trapped in a maze and every dead end that he hit, she forced him to remove a piece of his costume at gun point. Batman had always said to preserve identity and life above all embarrassment. And the maze, which turned out to be impossible to solve he discovered later, quickly resulted in the loss of everything apart from his mask, briefs, and tights. So there he was, Robin the Boy Wonder, 17 years old, running around a maze in his mask, tights, and briefs, while Catwoman and her goons mocked him. Had Batman not arrived when he did, it might have gotten a whole lot worse. So villains forcing gradual costume reductions was par for the course, albeit always a bit odd. Then again, Robin's virginal mind was pretty naive. Also, apart from his belt, everything else was circumstance. The cape, tights, and vest were all environmental. 

Robin then heard a sound that almost brought him to tears. Running water! He sprinted ahead and beheld a small bubbling stream that emptied into a good-sized pond. He could see all the way to the bottom as it was very clear and only a few feet deep. He removed his left glove and dipped his hand into the cool water. He couldn't remember a better feeling. However, despite his euphoria, he wasn't completely overcome by it. He put his glove back on and quickly reconnoitered the area. The pond was at the base of small cliff-like landmass and the surrounding area was relatively well-protected. Robin, using every bit of survival training he knew, set up a few traps along the routes toward the pond. These would simply warn him of an approach since he had no way to make them lethal. 

Once he was satisfied, he returned to the pond. Gingerly, he removed his pixie boots from his sore bare feet, rubbing them slightly. Then he removed his gloves, making sure the pills were secured. He slipped off his black mask, pulled off his tshirt, and placed them all on the edge of the pond. Finally, he slipped out of his briefs and stood on the bank completely naked. His lean body was filthy and sweaty, the slight tan not masking the dirt at all. He stretched his arms above his head, revealing small patches of hair underneath. His soft, circumcised cock was forested by a small patch of pubic hair which disappeared as he slipped into the cool water. 

It was total bliss and Dick dipped fully under the water, popping up again drenched in the crystal clear water. He pushed his medium-short hair back and the water out of his eyes as the water cleansed him of the dirt and temporarily of his worries. He used his hands and fingernails to scrub some dirt off with the water, wishing he had a bar of soap or something. But he wasn't really complaining. 

Just then he heard a noise. One of his traps was sprung and the twigs and leaves indicated the approach of something. Dick froze and contemplated a move but couldn't think fast enough. Completely naked, he slid out of the water as quietly as possible, which wasn't very quiet, and backed against the cliff-like wall. He grabbed a nearby rock and crouched low, staring into the jungle, waiting. There was another rustle and Dick nearly pelted a peacock pheasant with a rock. He sighed and chuckled to himself, but decided that he needed to re-clothe himself. He washed his briefs and shirt in the water, figuring it was better than nothing.

He put on his mask, gloves, and boots, and walked back into the jungle towards a tree he'd selected, carrying his shirt and briefs. He felt ridiculous now, being naked in the jungle, but no one could seem him and Robin was always adventurous at heart. When he reached the tree, he scaled it, with some difficulty, and reached the canopy out of sight from the ground. He draped his shirt and briefs over branches to let the breeze dry them which picked up as evening drew in. Making sure he was securely wedged in the tree branches, he let his masked eyes close and fell asleep in a tree, mostly naked. He smiled to himself just before he fell asleep, thinking of the story this would make. That is, if he got out of here alive. 


	6. Chapter 6

Robin awoke from a rather restless sleep as rays of light broke through the upper canopy and washed over his toned, naked body. His gloved hands had unconsciously rested over his soft cock and his masked head lolled to the left. As he stirred, his mouth was quite dry and his stomach ached. He popped two more pills which relieved both feelings soon after, and then with great care, he pulled on his now-dry shirt and briefs, feeling much more secure and safe now that his body was at least partially clothed. He still took issue with his bare legs and felt odd without the feeling of the tights which, despite their flesh tone, had made him feel totally covered. 

He descended from his tree, listening carefully and surveying the area before he stepped back onto the jungle floor for yet another day of searching for Batman. He was now beginning to worry about his mentor and his ability to make it off of this forsaken island. He returned briefly to his bathing area and checked the traps to see if anything had simply passed through the area since he left, but only the one that the pheasant had triggered was askew so he knew at least he wasn't being tracked from there. 

He set off in a new direction, hoping to find some clue to Batman's location. However, all he encountered was simply more and more endless jungle. His legs were beginning to ache slightly from the near-constant exertion over the past few days and he took a brief moment to lean against a tree and do some simple stretches, hoping to remain as sprite as possible should he encounter Deathstroke. The weather was a bit cooler today and that was a welcome relief from the sweltering heat that had plagued the island since his arrival. 

After stretching his quads and hamstrings, he crouched into a butterfly to stretch his groin muscles. When he did so, he caught a glimpse of something on the ground that he hadn't noticed before when standing fully upright. He rose from his stretching position and walked over to it. It was partially concealed in some leaves and dirt, but Robin's masked eyes lit up when he realized what it was and carefully picked it up. In his hands he held a Batarang, its sharp edges seeming to sparkle in the partial light. He turned it over in his hands, feeling the same feeling of hope he felt when he saw the bat signal and found the pills Batman had left him. He noticed on one side that there was a mark slashed across it, as if something sharp had come into contact with it. Robin wondered what could have done that but assumed the reason the Batarang was on the ground was because of that. 

Robin then realized that he didn't even know what Deathstroke looked like or what armaments he had. Did he have the ability to knock down Batarangs? Or would Batarangs even affect him? Robin figured that the only way he'd know it was Deathstroke would be that it wasn't Batman and no one else was here, at least that he knew of. Robin shook these feelings of anxiety away and continued his trek, the Batarang held deftly in his right hand. He thought about slipping it into the waistband of his briefs, but the sharp edges worried him and the last thing he needed was an accident. 

It was now late afternoon and the entire day had been a complete waste of time and energy, apart from finding the Batarang, of course. He only had one more of each pill that he'd have to take tomorrow and then he didn't know what he'd do. The water pool was a good option, but if Deathstroke discovered it, he could either poison it or stake it out. Robin had to keep moving. As he was contemplating his options he reached a small clearing and paused, gazing up at the canopy which had a rather large break in it. The sun was pouring in and Robin stood in the warmth as he looked at the blue sky overhead. It's amazing what being separated from it for just a short time will do and how seeing it again could lift even his spirits at this point. 

Luckily, though, he never dropped his guard which allowed him to hear the rustle and the whistle. He tucked and rolled to his right with speed and agility as two throwing stars struck the tree trunk that he had been standing next to. Robin exited his roll in a crouched position and held the Batarang out to his side, ready to return fire. However, there was no sign of his assailant. Robin wasn't about to wait for him to reveal himself again in the same manner so he again dove, stretching his lean body fully and ending in another roll, but this time to the side he had come from as opposed to the same direction he had rolled the first time. He guessed right as two more stars whistled through the air and disappeared into the brush. Had he dove to his left and continued moving away from his initial position, those stars would have been in his chest for sure. 

Back in front of the tree the two first stars were in, Robin spun around the trunk which was wide enough to conceal is slender frame. He breathed quickly as he glanced to his left and right. In front of him was some dense underbrush that could provide some cover. He chose option C and dove low. Given his short-ish stature, he was able to crouch through it and remain concealed. However, he wasn't totally silent. Thinking quickly, he slipped off both gauntlets and both pixie boots. Now with bare hands and bare feet, he waited and listened. He heard movement, but it was soft and clearly stealthy. He then threw both gauntlets in separate directions, causing them to rustle the brush where they landed. He then did the same with the pixie boots. The multiple noises and rustling caused a noticeable shift in the sound of his assailant and he heard movement towards one of his thrown boots. 

Robin then picked up the Batarang which he had laid on the ground and rose silently from the brush, his bare feet planted firmly on the ground. As he rose he caught sight of a tall figure, dressed from head to toe in black armor with two katanas strapped to his back. He was facing away from where Robin was, looking toward where Robin had blindly thrown one of his boots. He was leaning against the tree, ready to slice into the brush that had just moved in front of him that was actually caused by the pixie boot. There was a slight separation between the helmet and the back armor, right in the middle of the back of the neck between the handles of the swords. Robin held his breath, focused, and threw. 

The Batarang spun lethally through the air and struck Deathstroke squarely where Robin had aimed. His large body fell forward and hit the ground with a thud. Robin exhaled deeply and moved, almost numbly, forward. He hadn't thought, he just did it. He had just killed Deathstroke. He had just killed another human being. His heart was pounding as he approached the body, lying still on the ground. His bare feet tread carefully and the Boy Wonder, clad in just his mask, shirt, and briefs, stood over the bounty hunter. He didn't smile, he just stared for a second and took it in. 

Then he crouched down and removed the blood-covered Batarang. He put two fingers to the neck and felt no pulse. He was dead. He then pulled at the left side of the body, turning it over and rolling it onto its back. The black and orange face mask stared back at him blankly. Robin's masked eyes returned the stare as the world seemed to come to a halt for just that moment. Then he reached down and grabbed the bottom of the face mask and pulled it off. Robin then beheld the open and dead eyes of Bruce Wayne. His mouth was slightly open and blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth. Robin stared in disbelief. He didn't move, he didn't speak. He couldn't speak. It wasn't possible. He felt sick. Bile was rising in his throat. He turned his head and dry heaved into the brush, as there was nothing in his stomach to vomit. He looked back at the face, frozen in time, as tears began to well up in his young eyes. He didn't hear the heavy footsteps behind him that weren't even bothering to hide themselves. All he felt was the heavy blow to the back of his head. Darkness took him as he collapsed onto the body of his former mentor.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin awoke, yet again. This time, however, it was not from a restless sleep by exotic birds. Cold water was splashed onto his face. He screamed slightly at the shock and shook as he felt the water cascade down his body. He was naked. He breathed heavily as he got his bearings. He was secured to a wall, concrete he guessed by the feeling of it on his pert ass. His limbs were spread into an X-shape, just enough so he wasn't stretched, but he was at full extension. His mask was gone as well as water dripped off the tip of his soft cock. He groaned in pain and his lean muscles flexed and stretched in his bonds. In front of him stood Deathstroke. He held a small bucket in his hands and his face mask concealed his facial expression. Robin stared back at him, slightly confused. 

"Hello, Dick," he said calmly, placing the bucket on the floor. 

"Where am I?! What happened?! Where's Batman?!" Robin yelled. The questions were coming fast and furious as the last memory Robin had before being knocked out was the dead face, or at least the supposed dead face, of Bruce Wayne. A heavy backhand from Deathstroke rocked Robin's head to the side and he screamed in pain. 

"Silence. You will not speak unless spoken to or asked to speak. You are here to learn," the bounty hunter said, just as calmly as before. 

"WHERE AM I!? WHERE'S BATMAN?!" Robin screamed louder. Another backhand to his other cheek rocked his head the other way and elicited another scream. 

"You seem to be a slow learner, boy. I thought otherwise watching you on the island. But I've been wrong before," he said. Robin stared fire at him but kept his now-sore mouth silent. 

"You killed Batman, Dick. Or did you forget already?" Deathstroke said. If Robin would have guessed, Slade was smiling. 

"I killed you," Robin growled back. 

"You killed who you thought was me. But unfortunately for you and for Bruce Wayne, I am too smart to be killed by a boy such as you. You see I wounded Batman and then tracked him easily. His body was poisoned with a paralyzing agent. When he fully succumbed, I dressed him in my costume and led you to us. I knew what tactics you would employ given the space and was thoroughly impressed with your ingenuity. You show great promise, Dick. Of course, Bruce needed to be out of the picture and I needed to be sure that you wouldn't hesitate to kill another human being. Poor Bruce had no idea what was happening until you killed him with his own device. Very poetic," Slade said. Robin felt the bile rising in his throat again. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. 

"As for where we are, that's none of your business. We're at my compound which is in a secret location. Once Batman was dead, I signaled to be rescued. Initially I was simply going to kill you both as I stated at the beginning, but I got a different thought when I came across the dead panther you killed on day one. That's when I realized that the greater victory wouldn't be the physical death of Batman and Robin. No, the greater victory is the death of good and the triumph of the true good. You see, the true good is ridding the world of troublesome people, regardless of who they are. That's the job of a bounty hunter. And you, my dear Richard, you would make a fine bounty hunter with the right training."

Dick stared at Deathstroke in disbelief. His mind was going numb as everything raced through it and he tried to make head or tails of the situation. He felt sick, dirty, betrayed, confused, and scared all at once. 

"And why am I naked?" was, for some reason, the only question Dick could formulate in his mind. Deathstroke pushed a switch on his belt and electricity sparked from his right glove's index finger. Without a word, he put his finger on the tip of Dick's soft cock and the screams echoed in the room as Dick's body convulsed. The pain was unlike anything he'd ever felt in his life. It didn't last very long as Slade withdrew the finger and flipped the switch back. 

"You really don't listen well, do you Dick?" he said as Dick heaved and whimpered in pain. "You see, a good bounty hunter needs scars. Scars teach us. Scars make us remember the mistakes we made. Scars come in many forms: physical, emotional. You, Dick, Robin, Boy Wonder, whatever, don't have any scars. Yes your parents died years ago but you did nothing to deserve that. Therefore that scar makes you want justice, but a very specific justice. You need more scars to do this properly and I intend to give them to you. Because the only reason you're here is because you chose to become a vigilante hero. That choice to become a hero has consequences and it's going to leave some scars."

Deathstroke removed a few items from his belt that were hard to make out in the semi-darkness of the room. Dick's naked body was lit up, but the rest of the room wasn't. Slade placed two patches on each of Dick's exposed nipples. Then a patch was placed on Dick's mostly smooth testicles. Dick flexed in resistance but his body remained stationary. All he could really do was thrust his hips forward which he definitely did not want to do. 

"I'll be back in a little while, Dick. In the meantime, you can contemplate your life choices," Slade said. He pulled out a small remote and pressed a button, staring directly into Dick's maskless face. Immediately electricity surged through the patches, shocking his nipples and testicles. Dick's screams were high-pitched, his voice cracking slightly. Then the shocks stopped. Slade turned around and left the room as another round of shocks began. They were intermittent, random, varying in intensity. Dick heard a door close before he screamed again in pain and prayed for the darkness to take him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Slade re-entered the room where Dick's body was secured. As he closed the door behind him, a fresh shock shook the naked, slightly-toned, and mostly smooth body of the former Boy Wonder. He had long since lost the ability to scream as his vocal chords were completely worn out. His head hung down into his smooth chest, flopping slightly as his body convulsed. He hung as much as he could from his upper restraints, his shoulders protruding slightly from the wall. Slade could see the stretched and sore muscles of the boy's body, clearly visible and outlined under his lightly-tanned flesh. Another shock rocked Dick's body but was interrupted as Slade turned off the fiendish devices. 

Dick hung, mostly unconscious, and oblivious to Slade's presence. Without much ceremony, Slade peeled off the three patches from Dick's body that had done so much damage already. However, they left no residual marks on his nipples or testicles and it was as if they were never there to begin with. Dick's body glistened slightly, covered in a light coating of sweat from the pain and exertion of dealing with the shocks. His brown hair was damp and his bangs hung about halfway down his forehead. 

Slade stood about a foot in front of the weak former hero and pressed a switch. Immediately the cuffs binding his wrists and ankles released and Dick's naked, limp body fell forward into Slade's arms. Slade held the smaller boy for a moment before easily hoisting his body over his shoulder. Dick's legs hung in front of Slade while his head and arms dangled behind him. Slade turned around and carried him out of the room without saying a word. Dick became dimly aware of what was happening but couldn't speak and had no strength to speak of. He felt utterly drained. 

They entered another room, this one lit dimly but fully. In the center of the room was a metal table upon which Dick's body was placed. Dick lay there, eyes half-open, limbs splayed out to the side. He caught a brief glimpse of Slade as the bounty hunter stared down at him. He still wore his black and orange face mask, but he had no shirt on. His chest was broad, his muscles bulging. Several large and visible scars criss-crossed his bare torso. He wore black pants that appeared to be made of a type of spandex. Dick saw as Slade moved away that they outlined his thick, muscular legs. 

There was the sound of a motor and Dick looked up to see two leather cuffs attached to chains descending from the ceiling. Slade returned to the side of the table and looked down at Dick's naked body again before pulling his left arm straight out to the side. He secured it in a cuff that was attached to a chain that went to the floor. The same was done to Dick's right wrist. Then his slender legs were lifted slightly and secured in the cuffs that descended from the ceiling. Slade disappeared again and the sound of a motor caused Dick to groan slightly as the chains tightened. His arms were no immobile, straight out to both sides and tight enough to where Dick couldn't even lift his shoulder blades off the cold table. His legs, meanwhile, were pointed up toward the ceiling, causing his body to form a 90 degree angle. Then the chains moved slightly to the sides and Dick's legs spread into a v-shape. A strap was then secured across Dick's waist so as to completely immobilize him in this position. 

Slade returned to the side of the table and with his bare hands forced Dick's jaw open. He popped in a red and blue pill and forced Dick to swallow. As much as Dick would have wanted to resist, he immediately began to feel better as the pills did their work. 

"As you can see, boy, my body bears many scars for my many mistakes. You as well will bear the scars of your mistake of choosing the life of a virtuous hero. There's nothing I can't stand more than self-righteous pricks who lead so-called virtuous lives and make others feel depraved. For deep down, my dear Boy Wonder, we are all depraved. We just have to find where our depravity is. And instead of searching endlessly for yours, I'm simply going to give it to you," he said as Dick gulped. He felt terribly exposed with his ass exposed and his legs spread. 

Slade produced a small metallic ring that he proceeded to place around the base of Dick's soft cock and balls. Dick shivered at the sensation but kept his mouth shut. He didn't dare speak out of turn in this position. Then the sound of another motor began but Dick couldn't see what was moving. That's because the table top opened just below where Dick's ass lay and a machine surfaced. This machine had a thick metallic rod that lined up perfectly with the smooth, tight, virginal hole of the Boy Wonder. 

"We are all depraved in some way, Grayson," Slade said, running his bare hand over Dick's smooth chest. "I think I know where to find yours."

The ring around Dick's cock and balls began to vibrate and hum and Dick immediately released a loud moan. He had never felt such sensations before. He closed his eyes as his face went red from embarrassment, but the moans continued. Slade watched with satisfaction as Dick's cock began to rise, not taking long until it reached its full length of just under six inches. It quivered and pointed to the ceiling as Dick's mind was flooded with endorphins. As the pleasuring continued, the initial pain began. Dick felt the cold metallic rod prod against his tight, virginal entrance. His eyes shot open as he realized what was about to happen. He looked at Slade's blank mask that was staring at him. 

"Please, please don't," Dick begged, voice hoarse and trembling. But his plea was returned with stoney silence. Slowly but surely, the rod pressed in, breaching Dick for the first time and popping his cherry. Dick cried out in pain as the rod pushed deeper and deeper. Then it retracted, pulling out completely with a soft pop and pushing in again. Tears formed in the corners of Dick's eyes that were screwed tightly shut. The mixture of pleasure from the ring and pain from the rod formed a deadly cocktail of confusion as Slade watched the former hero succumb to his diabolical devices. 

The rod picked up rhythm and began to steadily fuck the Boy Wonder as the ring sent wave after wave of pleasure surging through Dick's young body. Precum began to leak from the circumcised head of Dick's cock but the ring prohibited any climax, which Dick didn't know. The rod, meanwhile, began to send soft electric pulses into Dick's body as well, intermingling more pleasure amongst the pain that was steadily decreasing. Screams turned to only moans as Dick began to lose himself in the moment. His mind was awash in chemicals releasing in his body for the first time. His head rocked slowly side to side as a huge bulge began to grow in Slade's spandex pants. 

Dick's abs began to tense more and more as his body pleaded for a climax that it was being denied. The pulses from the rod increased as well and sweat began to run off of Dick's smooth body, mixing with the now-steady stream of precum. For several minutes this continued, Dick's moans getting louder and louder as his mouth opened and his eyes closed, sending the sweet sounds of ecstasy into the empty room. 

The metallic rod then pulled out completely but the ring continued its mind-numbing work. Dick barely noticed the sound of the motor retracting the device into the table. He also didn't notice the sound of Slade mounting the table. With his hands on either side of Dick's torso, Slade pushed his massive cock into the no-longer virginal hole of the Boy Wonder. The feeling of the new, real cock in Dick's hole caused his eyes to open suddenly. He looked up into the mask of Slade, staring back expressionless as he began to fuck the former hero. Slade's cock was bigger than the rod but only moans came out of Dick's mouth. Slade's spandex pants lay on the floor next to the table and the naked bounty hunter, wearing only his mask, thrusted hard and deep into the 18 year old sidekick. Dick's body moved as much as it could in his restraints with every powerful thrust and his moans were in tandem with them as well. 

With a final thrust, Slade went balls deep into the smooth, toned hero and released his load deep inside. Dick cried out as the ring was simultaneously removed and his own load was finally free to erupt, covering his smooth abs and even hitting Slade slightly with the force of the ejaculation. Dick's screams were primal and guttural as he experienced the sensation for the first time. Without a word, Slade pulled out of Dick and climbed off the table, pulling his spandex pants back on. Dick lay there, breathing hard, heart racing, and covered in his own cum with Slade's leaking slowly out of his stretched and sore asshole. 

"The virtuous Boy Wonder," Slade said, sounding a little out of breath himself. "Who would have thought he was a cock whore?"

Dick listened to the words as he tried to steady his breathing. He wanted to feel dirty or humiliated, but those feelings weren't there. 

"That was probably pleasurable for you, Dick, since apparently you really enjoy a thick cock in your tight ass. However, the point of these exercises is not to give you pleasure, but rather to give you scars. You learned that you're a little slut, but little sluts get scars too and not all of them are physical," Slade said. The sound of the motor was heard again as the machine with the rod rose again. The ring was replaced around Dick's now-soft cock and the whole cycle started again. However, because of the sensitivity of the recent climax, the cock ring felt like pure torture. The pulses from the rod that was again fucking Dick felt like a thousand little needles stabbing his sensitive nerve endings. Slade left the room to the sound of piercing and begging screams from the boy that fell on his deaf ears. 


	9. Chapter 9

Dick wasn't sure how much time had passed since he'd woken in Slade's compound. To be honest, it really didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered now was what was directly ahead of him, whatever that might be. He had passed out from pain after Slade had left the machine and cock ring on while he was restrained to the table. The ring had denied him climax and his libido had re-wired his brain. Slade would tell him every night as he fucked his formerly heroic brains out that it wasn't a re-wiring, but rather a realization of the truth, but Dick really didn't care about that either. All that mattered was what was directly ahead of him and at the end of the day, he needed that cock of Slade's to be inside of him. There had been an evening where Slade had disappeared, perhaps on some job. Dick was left in a large cage and despite his intense exhaustion from the day that was full of physical exercises and training, he couldn't fall asleep. When Slade finally returned, he dragged Dick's smooth, lean body out of the cage and when he had climaxed, Dick fell asleep. It was pleasure, but it was also a need. 

Dick moved like a stealth hunter, his bare feet creeping across the concrete floor. The maze of structures provided cover for him and for his adversary and his bare hands gripped the staff in his hands very tightly. He was naked, although he'd not worn a single piece of clothing since his arrival. It made him quicker, more flexible, and less worried. He moved as one in tune with the world around him, but that never seemed to prevent him from being caught and defeated by Slade day in and day out. Each time felt like a possible victory, until the net would come crashing down, the dart would pierce his neck, or in some cases where Slade simply felt like being childish, he simply pounced upon his young, naked quarry and fucked him right then and there. Part of Dick felt like that if he ever actually won, he wouldn't get the cock he desired and that was holding him back. 

His thought process was interrupted by a faint sound that caused his smooth naked body to pause. He listened intently and tightened his grip again, closing his eyes and creating the scene based on the faintest of sounds. In one smooth motion he turned the corner, the staff leading the way in a downward motion to crush his opponent, but he met only thin air. As he realized his mistake, there was a thick, gloved hand over his mouth and another that grabbed as much of the tight, smooth flesh of his bare ass as it could. 

"Wrong again, boy," Slade growled into his ear. Dick whimpered as the hand on his ass moved around to his rapidly hardening cock and began to stroke it violently. Dick moaned and groaned as Slade showed the young man's body little mercy. But rather than finish Dick off, as so many times he'd done before, he stopped. Dick moaned and groaned louder through the hand that covered his mouth. 

"You're a whore, boy. I'm not training a whore," Slade growled again. "From now on, there's no pleasure for your failure. Only pain."

He grabbed a fistful of Dick's brown hair and pulled him behind him as Dick's limbs flailed in feeble protest, his now uncovered mouth crying out in pain. Slade marched him back to the original room where he had woken so long ago, but instead of chains against the wall, only a metallic hook hung in the center. Dick gulped and pleaded as he realized where that hook was going. 

"You have to learn, boy, this isn't a pleasure trip for you," Slade said as he held Dick still and roughly jammed the hook into his tight ass. Dick cried out as the hook ascended slightly, causing him to stand on his toes in order for the pain to be slightly-less awful. 

"Please, please no!" Dick cried as tears streamed down his face. "Please, I'll do better!"

"Begging is pathetic and beneath even a little boy like you," Slade said, slapping Dick across his smooth face. He cuffed Dick's hands in front of him so he couldn't extricate the hook and in silence, Slade departed. 

***

Dick ducked and rolled his toned naked body away from Slade and was immediately on his bare feet again. With a twirl the staff connected with Slade's metallic face mask and elicited a cry of pain from the bounty hunter. He had just managed to dodge Dick's sneak attack in their latest confrontation as Dick had become more and more aggressive. Every failure had resulted in severe sexual torture for Dick since the hook incident and the thought of that potential pain had increased his aggressivity and ruthlessness. He'd almost gotten the better of Slade on multiple occasions, but each successful ambush resulted in pleasure while failures resulted in pain. A simply system for a simply boy, Slade had remarked. 

Slade produced two throwing stars that Dick backflipped away from. He grinned maliciously as Slade stared at the boy's naked form through the mask. Another side roll and Dick disappeared from Slade's view. 

"Very good," Slade said, clapping slowly. "Exercise concluded."

Dick appeared to Slade's left, causing a surprise from Slade. "Most impressive," he said, his tone of voice rather unchanged. 

Dick didn't even smile as he lowered his staff and approached the bounty hunter. He stood close as Slade fondled the smooth balls of the former sidekick, but unlike before, Dick didn't moan. His cock began to harden and soon reached its full length of just under six inches, but Dick simply stared into Slade's mask. Beneath the mask, Slade looked slightly confused as he continued his ministrations. He tweaked Dick's nipples with his other hand but the fierce stare from the former Boy Wonder bored holes into the mask of Slade. Slade removed both his hands as he looked at the naked boy.

"What's wrong?" Slade said, but had barely finished the thought when in a flash of speed, Dick extricated a small dagger from Slade's belt and jammed it into a small gap in Slade's armor at the shoulder. Slade cried out in pain and surprise and with the same speed, Dick swept his legs out from under him. Slade crashed onto the floor hard and Dick applied pressure at the points that had been used by Slade against him more times than he could count. Slade soon passed out and Dick pulled the dagger out. His hands were steady as he removed Slade's mask. He beheld a scarred and chiseled face, but unremarkable. Soon the rest of Slade's armor followed and the hulking hunter was naked on the floor of his compound. 

Dick pushed him onto his stomach, first tying his hands together in front of him. Then his ankles were tied and Dick waited until he slowly began to stir. 

"What...what the fuck are you doing, boy?" Slade growled, but a quick combination of punches resulted in a brief paralyzation of his movements. 

"You taught me well, but it's time for more," Dick said, his higher voice growling and trying to sound as deep as possible. He lined his smaller cock up and pushed into Slade as Slade cried out in surprise. His voice could only cry and moan due to the paralyzation that Dick had caused with his punch sequence and Dick began to fuck the larger bounty hunter. 

"How does it feel?" Dick asked between thrusts, "to be fucked by your little fuckboy?"

Slade moaned and groaned as Dick took what he saw as revenge. The feeling of dominance was too much for him and he blew his load after only a few minutes. He breathed heavily as he looked at Slade's prone and helpless body that was naked on the floor. Anger began to rise in the former sidekick as memories flooded. It became blurry as he withdrew the dagger again and held it in his hand, which was surprisingly steady. His strokes came down quickly and precisely, using minimal force and points to inflict the intended consequence. Slade lay still, no longer breathing, as blood pooled around him. Dick stood up, not shaking at all. He turned his naked body away from Slade's dead one and walked slowly away. Slade was a good bounty hunter, but he let his feelings ultimately cloud his judgment. Dick wouldn't be the same.

***

A month later, two crime bosses sat in their safe house sipping brandy that cost more than most cars. A note was delivered by an assistant that caused one to grit his teeth in anger. 

"He hit us again," the one said to the other. "That fucking Kid Flash is becoming a real problem."

"Is our man not available?" the other responded. 

"I haven't heard from him in weeks," the first said back.

"That's because he's gone," a raspy voice said from the shadows. The two men jumped up and drew pistols that were immediately knocked out of their hands. They hastily pressed a panic button but nothing happened. "Sorry, no interruptions. Plus, you needed just the smallest idea of what I can do," the raspy voice said again. From the shadows, a slender figure emerged. He was young, had brown hair that was short-medium length and a bit tussled. He wore a black domino mask across his smooth face. He was dressed from the neck down in black armor with two staff handles visible behind his back. On his chest was the symbol of a blue bird. 

"You're just a kid!" one boss said with a sneer. Like lightening, the young man was behind him with a knife to his throat and a knife in the back of the other boss. The hands were steady and both bosses froze as their imminent death stared them down. 

"I'm Nightwing, and if you're looking for someone to take out a troublesome hero, I'm your guy," he said, his raspy voice artificially clouding his younger-sounding natural voice. "Deathstroke is dead. I know that because I killed him. I'll deal with Kid Flash and I'll cut you a deal at 75% of Deathstroke's rate. Call it an incentive to spread the word about me. And if you ever mock me again, you'll die."

"You got a deal...Nightwing," the boss with the knife poking against his back said quickly. 

"I'll have Kid Flash dealt with tomorrow. Have a nice night."

The two bosses collapsed immediately as the knives disappeared and darts were stuck into their necks. When they awoke, they were visibly shaken, but also a bit excited at the arrival of a new asset to their current, heroic problems...


End file.
